Right Away
Behold, my first Loud House story to first appear on the wiki! I have written other stories before, but this is the first time that the wiki got it before on DA. Fanfiction "Every time you guys butt into my life, you make things worse! Well, guess what? Never again! NO! MORE!MEDDLING!" Lincoln shouted to his sisters as he stomped all the way to his room in rage. His sisters just looked at each other guiltily at what they did. Not much later, they were sitting on the couch and feeling bad about putting their brother through kissing a bully only to get a black eye as a rebuttal. "Well, girls, I guess we deserve it," Lori sighed. "Yeah. Live and learn, hanging on the edge of tomorrow," Luna agreed. "I still can't believe we were wrong about her," said Leni. "I feel even worse than usual," Lucy confessed. "Poo-poo..." Lily muttered sadly. "Well, if any girl's gonna pick on our brother, we're not just gonna assume it's because she likes him again. We'll just let him handle it and not meddle in his affairs if it'll make him happy," Lori decided. "Yeah. He doesn't want us to meddle, we won't meddle," Lynn agreed. "And he would have resolved it himself if it weren't for us meddling sisters!" Luan agreed and giggled. "Get it? It's a reference!" The others just groaned. At that moment, Lana noticed someone going over to the part of the house that had Lincoln's window. "Hey! Isn't that the bully now?" she asked. The girls all rushed over to the window and saw that she was going over to the aforementioned spot. "She's got a rock!" said Lola. "If she chucks it at our bro's window, she's got another thing coming!" said Luna. The girl who was picking on Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, had just finished delivering the rock and the steak to the boy and was ready to leave. But then, his sisters stopped her. "How dare you bully our brother! Only we get to do that," Lori defensively told her. "Yeah! Where do you get off?" Leni asked. "Huh?" Ronnie Anne asked. "So, you think you can just go and break our brother's window to spite him, huh?" Lola asked. "You have no place here," said Lucy. "Normally, I don't care for inane human emotions, but..." Lisa said before growling viciously. "Hey, listen. I can explain," RA tried to. "Forget it! Just get out of here and don't come back!" said Lynn. "But I-" RA tried. "GO!!!" the sisters demanded. "Alright, alright. Sheesh," said RA. Lincoln was stepping out of his room to get something to drink while he had the steak on his eye to clear up his shiner. Lynn was coming by with the ice pack. "Hey, Linc, sorry I took so long to get the ice. But I was just feeling guilty that I-" she said until she noticed the steak. "Where'd you get that cut of beef?" "Oh, this? Uh, Mom gave it to me when she heard about my little incident that you and the others put me through," Lincoln lied. "Oh. Well, I just hope it heals up soon," said Lynn. Lincoln went to the fridge to get a soda, and when he closed the door, Lucy was right there. "Excuse me, Lincoln," she said as Lincoln screamed terrified at her sudden appearance. "I just wanted to apologize for how our sisters and I meddled. We should have listened to you," she apologized. "Well, I can understand you were trying to help, but if I don't need your help, take my word for it," Lincoln told her. "Sigh. I understand. At least you know how I feel about not having a soulmate. Edwin and I have yet to be united," said Lucy. "Right. Well, I'm gonna go watch TV," said Lincoln. He sat down to watch Bigfoot and Gray On the Run, a cartoon about the legendary sasquatch and extraterrestrial constantly alluding two government agents who want to capture them and expose their existence to the world. While he was watching, Luna came up to him. "Hey, buddy. I got you some popcorn to show how bad I feel about screwing up," said Luna. "Thanks, Luna," said Lincoln as he munched on some kernels. "I hope you're not too mad at us. We were just looking out for you," said Luna. "I understand that. But you just wouldn't listen to me when I told you not to get involved. Remember the paper cut?" Lincoln brought up. "Oh yeah. And when Leni poured the soup all over your crotch. Ouch," said Luna. "Just remember, I can handle these things. I just don't want you guys helping me unless I ask you." "Aye aye, bro." Lincoln was trying to read his Muscle Fish comic, but thanks to his shiner and the steak, it was pretty hard. "Oh, I can't read and hold this steak up at the same time. Besides, it's starting to thaw," he said. He took it to the freezer to get nice and cool again. Lori and Leni entered the kitchen still feeling bad about earlier. "Hi, Linky," said Lori. "How are you feeling?" Leni asked. "Well, I'm still wincing from this eye and I'm still not happy about earlier, but other than that, I'm fine," said Lincoln. "Well, listen. We saw that bully come by after you shut yourself in your room when you told us not to meddle anymore, and we're really sorry we didn't exactly obey you, but..." Lori confessed. "But?" Lincoln asked. "But we told her that she is literally not allowed to set foot around here again for picking on you," Lori stated. "What? Why'd you go and do that?" Lincoln asked. "We understand you probably wanted to do it, but we were just so angry at her showing up again bullying you some more we totally had to put our hands up," said Leni. "Feet down," Lori corrected. "That, too," Leni added. "Uh...okay then, but I don't think you had to do that," said Lincoln. "Why not? Besides that you wanted to do it?" Lori asked. "No reason," said Lincoln. He went right upstairs to get ready for bed. Lincoln was texting RA about what Lori told them. MY SISTERS TOLD U U CAN'T B NEAR OUR HOUSE ANYMORE ' ' YEAH, THAT'S WHAT THEY TOLD ME. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE CAN'T STILL HANG OUT IN SECRET. ' ' TRUE. C U 2MORROW? ' ' SURE. ' ' COOL. C YA THEN. ' ' L8R "I just don't want them to know," he sighed. And so, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne met each other the next day to hang out with one another. "So, any sign of my sisters?" Lincoln asked. "Nope," said Ronnie Anne. "Then let's go," said Lincoln. They weren't exactly ready to start holding hands yet. But they were fine with that. "So...Lame-O," RA teased and giggled, "how does it feel living with so many sisters?" "I tell ya, being the only boy isn't easy. I mean, what are the odds that I would grow up in a big family with such a title?" Lincoln figured. "Well, look on the bright side. You got plenty of company." "Yeah. And they do help me out. Even when I don't want them to." "So, how's your eye feeling after I...you know." "A bit better than since. That was pretty hard, you know." "Hey, I can't help it if I'm as tough as nails. I just didn't think you were gonna do...that, is all." "Oh, my sisters enabled me to do it. They thought you were picking on me because you liked me. But it turns out they were right." "Well, I gotta admit, I have a thing for dorks. Plus, the white hair really is a nice feature." Lincoln just blushed at that compliment. "Uh...thanks," he thanked nervously. "How about I get us some ice cream?" "Sure!" RA agreed. Meanwhile, on the other end of the park, Lynn was going for her late-morning/near-noon jog. "Aw, yeah. Nothing like a rush through town to get the ol' legs pumpin'," she said. Just then, she noticed Ronnie Anne right over on the bench waiting for Lincoln. "Aw, nuts. It's her," she groaned. "Ronnie Anne! I got the ice cream!" said a familiar voice. "Wait. Was that...? No. It couldn't be," Lynn figured. She then saw Lincoln giving Ronnie Anne an ice cream cone. "Lincoln?!" she gasped. She jogged out of the park. Next, Linc and RA hit the skateboard park. Little did they know that Lincoln's little sister, Lana, was there, too. "Time to get some practice in. I've been itching to grind the old rails since I got this baby on wheels," said Lana. She got her board ready and started shredding. She did an Olly, a rail grind, a hand stand, and a 1080. "I'm starting to get the moves down," she said. Just then, she saw Ronnie Anne whizzing by on her board. "Hey! It's that bully!" Lana realized. RA did some impressive moves of her own. Especially with all the air she was getting. "I gotta admit, she's good," said Lana. Lincoln was applauding her from afar and RA clicked and winked at him. "Is that Lincoln?" Lana asked. She got on her boarded and skated for home. At the mall, Leni was checking out all the nice looking hats they had at the Hat Hut. "Ooh! This one looks like something out of the Renaissance. And this one is just like something Cleopatra wore," she said. She couldn't decide which of the hats she wanted to buy. So she bought them both. "Ooh! I should head over to the Shoe Shore. They're having a special on boots," she said. On the way over, she went to the food court and saw Ronnie Anne and gasped. "The bully! I didn't expect to run into her," she said. "What if she sees me and wants to bully me for running into her after we said she couldn't come to our house anymore?" "They were out of mushrooms. I hope you don't mind olives," said Lincoln. He got him and her each a slice of pizza. "Olives are cool," said RA. Leni saw this and couldn't believe it and started texting the others. SISTER MEETING ASAP She sent it and hurried home. But not before grabbing her hats. Lynn, Lana, and Leni all arrived at the house at the same time. "I gotta talk to the others!" they said at the same time. "But I wanna go first! Well, you're gonna have to wait!" Lori opened the door. "Leni, we got your text. What do you need to see us for?" Lori asked. "I saw Lincoln hanging out with the bully!" Leni confessed. The rest of the sisters gasped. "Hey, I saw her with him, too!" said Lana. "Me too!" Lynn admitted. "What?" Luna asked. "Are you serious?" Lola asked. "That is preposterous. A hooligan, after having been labeled as such, remains in their juvenile nature to the point of no return," said Lisa. "Uh...in English?" Luan asked. "Once a bully, always a bully," Lisa simplified. "But it's true! Look!" said Leni. She showed a picture of them hanging out, making them gasp again. "And they were in the park getting ice cream," said Lynn. "And she was skateboarding with Lincoln watching and applauding her," said Lana. They showed those pictures as well. "I don't believe my eyes covered over my bangs," said Lucy. "Girls, do you know what this means?" Lori asked. There was a moment of silence, but then they all started squealing like before. "WE WERE RIGHT!" Lori cheered. "OMG! She really DOES like him!" Leni gushed. "Dudes, this is awesome!" said Luna. "I can't believe it! We were right all this time!" Lola cheered. "Yet again...EEEEE!!!" Lisa squealed. However, their joy of discovery was cut short as they realized something. "Wait a minute. We were right all this time, and Lincoln didn't even tell us?" Lori asked. "Oh, that's lower than the basement level in a parking garage," Luan joked and giggled. "Get it? But seriously, that's not right, unlike us." "We've got to talk to him about this," said Lucy. Lincoln had just finished up his time with Ronnie Anne and was happy that he had gotten a chance to know her a bit better. "Wow. I gotta admit, she's not bad after all. I still don't want anyone finding out about this, though. Imagine the teasing that would bring," Lincoln commented. He then stepped into the house and gasped at the sight of his sisters who had been waiting. "Hello, Linky," said Lori. "Uh...hey, guys. What's up?" he asked. "Oh, we were just wondering what you were up to," said Leni. "Make some new friends?" Lana asked. "I don't know what you mean by that," said Lincoln. "Oh, just admit it, Lincoln. We saw you hanging out with her," said Lynn. "Who? Tara? The best mathlete in Mr. Wilco's class? Not really. Just-" Lincoln tried to dodge. "Not her!" said Luna. "THE BULLY!!!" the girls all mentioned. Lincoln then realized that they found out but turned to the audience and stated, "You told them?! I thought I could trust you!" "Who are you talking to?" Leni asked. "The people watching us right now," said Lincoln. "People? Watching us?" Leni asked. "STOP THE CAMERAS! I DON'T LOOK DECENT!" She ran off to wear something more decent. "Lincoln, we know you're hanging out with someone who's been picking on you," said Luan. "Yeah, and we all thought that she was just doing it to be a total jerk to ya," said Luna. "I don't know how you found out about this, but I told you not to meddle anymore!" Lincoln reminded them. Leni came back in a new outfit. "I couldn't pick one of my new hats to wear. Oh well," she said. "Lincoln, tell us. Are you just hanging out with her? Or is there something more?" Lori asked. "I'm telling you, it's not what you think!" Lincoln denied. "Just tell us, Lincoln!" said Lynn. "Tell us," said Lucy. "Tell us!" Lola demanded. The girls all started chanting "Tell us!" to Lincoln and got miniature tornadoes to surround them. It was time for another Sisternado. "Oh, no! Not the Sisternado again!" Lincoln panicked. "TELL US! TELL US! TELL US!" the Sisternado demanded with the sisters' faces looking angry and demanding. Lincoln tried to run for it but got swept up right in the her-ricane and was swept around continuously while his sisters were all demanding that he tell them the truth. "Can't...tell...them" he insisted. He may have broken free before, but this time, the sister twister's force was too strong to break free. He had no choice. "ALRIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU!" he confessed. The Sisternado then ceased and the girls turned back to normal. "Yes. You were right. She was picking on me because she liked me," said Lincoln. The girls gasped and grinned widely. "Ha-ha! And you doubted us!" said Lori. "But still, bro, why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend for reals this time?" Luna asked. "Yeah. We thought we were wrong big time on that," said Lana. "Well, after I told you not to meddle ever again was when it all started," said Lincoln. "But how?" Lori asked. "Well, she tossed a rock into my room with a note apologizing for giving me that shiner and giving me her phone number. And then the steak you noticed was from her to help my eye heal," Lincoln explained. "But that still doesn't explain why she punched you in the first place," said Lucy. "Well, we were out in a public surrounding. And she thought I was a bit of a weirdo for doing that. Plus, she admitted she could see you in the window and wanted to hide her feelings," said Lincoln. "You mean she was doing that to save face?" Lori asked. "What about my face?" Leni asked worried. "Pretty much," said Lincoln. "So, you were all right about before. I just didn't want you to find out because I...I..." Just then, his sisters hugged him real close. "It's okay, Lincoln. We're just happy you're in a relationship now," said Lola. "9 out of 10 relationships usually fail instantaneously, but it looks like this was the 1 that isn't like that," said Lisa. "So? What's her name?" Luna asked. "Ronnie Anne," Lincoln answered. "Ooh!" the girls cooed. "What an adorable name!" said Lana. "She does sound pretty!" said Lola. "But look. Please, don't let anyone else find out about this. What if I get teased for it because of it? You know how some kids are," Lincoln begged. "Hey, if you want it to be a secret, it's safe with us," said Lori. "Don't worry, bro. We'll respect it," said Luna. "Thanks, guys. I knew I could count on you," said Lincoln. As Lincoln went upstairs, the girls all then declared, "I CALL BRIDESMAID!" Then they started fighting over who got to be the bridesmaid for Lincoln's wedding...which wouldn't be for about another ten years. That night, Lincoln was texting Ronnie Anne about how his sisters found out about their relationship. WELL...THEY FOUND OUT. ' ' BUMMER. ' ' BUT THEY PROMISED NOT 2 TELL ANYONE ELSE. SO, OUR SECRET IS SAFE. ' ' THAT'S GOOD. IF IT WERE TO GET AROUND AT SCHOOL, WHO KNOWS WHAT WOULD HAPPEN? ' ' I KNOW, RIGHT? THAT WOULD BE EMBARRASSING. ' ' U R LUCKY 2 HAVE 10 AWESOME SISTERS. ' ' I'LL SAY. C U TOMORROW. ' ' CIAO. The next day, Lincoln was up and ready to go and see his new girlfriend. "Mom! I'm off to see Ronnie Anne!" he called out to his mother Rita. But just before he could get down the stairs, his sisters were all coming toward him. "You're meeting Ronnie Anne?!" they all squealed. They surrounded him and started grooming him and polishing him to look more charming to her. "In that shirt?" Lana asked. "Ho ho! You call that posture?" Lynn asked. "And what about your hair?" Leni asked. "Are you wearing clean underwear?" Lori asked. "I'll take care of that zit!" said Luan. "Pull your socks up," said Lucy. "There's still some lint there," said Lisa. "Booger!" Lily noticed. "I hope your breath is fresh!" said Lola. "Let's fix your collar, bro," said Luna. They were working extra hard to make their brother look absolutely stunning for Ronnie Anne. After a few minutes of smothering and fixing him, they then all exclaimed, "TA-DA!" Lincoln looked perfect now, but he was panting from that ambush. "What was that for?" Lincoln asked. "Just gotta make sure our little man is ready to see his little lady," Lori commented. "Look, I appreciate it, but come on! I was just gonna hang out with her at the skate park, not take her on a luxury cruise," said Lincoln. "Can't take any chances when you're in love," said Luna. "Yeah. Well, just don't do it again. That really came out of nowhere," said Lincoln. He then rushed for the door. "Ah, our brother. Finally, he has someone in his life," said Leni. "Lucky dog," said Lynn. Ronnie Anne noticed Lincoln looking cleaner than usual. "You okay?" RA asked. "Yeah. My sisters just wanted me to look "perfect" for you," said Lincoln. "Sheesh. Overbearing much?" she asked. "You said it," said Lincoln. "Let's just get going." They hurried off to the skate park while his sisters waved off to them. "HAVE FUN, YOU TWO!" they cheered. Lincoln just felt so embarrassed. "Ah, young love," said Lola. "They're literally made for each other," said Lori. Just then, she got a text from her boyfriend, Bobby. HAVE U MET MY SISTER, RONNIE ANNE? "Well, this is a surprise," she figured. "Wait till Lincoln hears about this when I'm good and ready." "What's that?" Luan asked. Lori whispered it into their ears. "No way," said Luna. "Way. Bobby's not the only one in his family dating one of us," said Lori. "This makes it extra cute!" The idea of Lori's brother dating his boyfriend's sister just made her the giddiest of the sisters who found out that they were right all along. THE END Betcha didn't know * This story takes place immediately after the denouement of Heavy Meddle where Lincoln chews his sisters out for making him kiss Ronnie Anne because of what they assumed. You see, between that episode and Dance, Dance Resolution, we didn't exactly get a proper episode that showcased the girls finding out that they were right all along and Lincoln kept it a secret from them. So, I figured I would give this a try myself and see how that goes. * TMNT1987Dude helped me out with some of the key points to make the story as fitting as possible. ** However, I forgot the title he came up with and I just decided to go with a title that refers to the sisters being right about their assumption after all. * The last scene shown is from the second flashback to the beginning of One of the Boys where it shows Lincoln's sisters surrounding him and grooming him to make him look perfect for hanging out with RA. Just thought I'd throw in a little extension to that. * Luan makes a reference to Scooby-Doo because I am both impressed and disappointed that they didn't make one themselves in the episode. * The cartoon Lincoln watches, "Bigfoot and Gray On the Run" is actually another project show creatorChris Savino worked on before creating the Loud's. I figured they could be referenced here to pay tribute to one of Savino's past works. Category:Episodes